


Laughing JackX Reader (Smut/Lemon)

by TheMediocreAngel



Category: Creepy Pasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hardcore, Laughing Jack - Freeform, Lemon, Rape, Sex, Sexual, Smut, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMediocreAngel/pseuds/TheMediocreAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally banned from DA... <br/>SO I created this to put it up for anyone who wanted to read it ....<br/>You, laughing Jack and sex...<br/>What more could you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing JackX Reader (Smut/Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like hard core S&M, witch is close to rape..don't read!

You were lying in bed in you (color) pajama pants and (color) Tank top, when all of a sudden you herd something laughing. You shoot up to look around, You have always been scared of the dark, and you see a small silhouette for a shadow in the corner of the room. You lean over to you lamp shade at the side your bed on your night table and turn it on. You start to scream, but the things covers your mouth with his hand. You stare at it frightened. It…it was a clown!! With a strikingly huge black and white striped nose, pale skin, black hair, and almost white eyes. From what you could see he had long arms, and a ..(a word to describe his outfit) outfit on. You mumble some in coherent words about not killing you and stuff like that. The clown only smiles widely, his sharp teeth shining.   
“sh sh shhhh kiddo, I am not here to kill you hehehehe..I am only here to play” ..play he say’s??.. “You see kiddo, I am in need, this ..clown has been..hehehe, well I’ll be blunt, horny ehehehahaha”   
His hand is still covering your mouth, but you know he can tell your blushing just by the word horny because a grins even wider while looking at you.   
“Oh you blushing just at that word, you must be so innocent”   
…In fact you were, you were a virgin. You hadn’t even had your first kiss. You start to muffle things that he can’t understand.   
“Here…here I will remove my hand if you promise to keep your mouth shut” You nod shaking your head, your (H/C) Covering you face slightly. He removes his hand, and you take a deep breath through your mouth.   
“W-what do you plan to do to me?” You ask …”Weeeelll, I don’t plan to kill you, …y’know.. unless you start screaming… I will kill you without a thought if you start screaming trying to get peoples attention hehehehe” “i-I I won’t.. Just want to know what you want with me”   
He looks you up and down, well at least from your head to your stomach waist down your under your covers, He licks his black lips with his black and white stripped long tongue. You shiver at his lustful stare.   
“ I want your body, I want to molest you, to fuck you till you can’t see straight to saint my self on your innocent body pleasuring it in ways you have never known before hehehehehe~” . Your shaking at this & you feel your self grow a little heated in your panties.   
“b-but..i-i…” You don’t know what to say, your blushing, your face so read. He grins evilly, and grabs both your hands with one of his holding them together so you can’t move them. He removes your covers, tearing them off the bed with one hand.   
“Shut up, I am done talking, I want to take you now…Remember don’t scream darling hehehehehe~” ..Your heart races. You (E/C) widens as he rips your (color) tank from your chest, exposing no bra on (Chest siz) Chest. He looks at them liking his lips.. “Oh so yummy looking! I will lick these like I lick my lollypops~! Hahahahehah” ..and so he does licking your nipple roughly , sucking on it hard.. then he moves to the other doing the same, making swirly motions. He nips them with the tip of his sharp tooth. By now you are moaning slightly. Your body innocent but sensitive.   
“you like that don’t you love…Later on I’ll have you screaming my name..witch is laughing jack by the way” You blush closing your eyes as he kisses your mouth. His sharp claw like hand still fiddling with your breast as his tongue licks your lips for entrance. You don’t open up. He laughs and pulls back. “oh ho ho ho~ Resistance,…good! I thought you might make this to easy! Hehehehe” As he says this, His hand that is holding your hands moves them behind your back making you arch back in pain. You open your mouth to yelp but he sticks his tongue in claiming your mouth, tasting you, He taste of candy.   
As he is kissing you his hand that was on your breast, moves down. Cutting you slightly as he grabs the hem of your pants. You suck in a breath as a rips them from your body along with your panties. Laughs still kissing you with his tongue. One more swipe in your mouth. He then pulls back. You take in a deeper breath, some saliva falls from your mouth. Your face as red as it can get. Your eyes droopy.   
“Oh look at your dirty face, Such a perverted reaction to a kiss heheheheh! What would happen if I brought the kiss all the way down to your honey spot” You honey spot? What is he talking about. You figure out as his grip on your hands tighten, and he uses his other hand to spread your legs open, You (trimmed, clear, hairy) Woman hood is exposed to him. “your so pretty here, Such a treat this should be~ hehehehe~” You yelp “No! Don’t look!” …. “sh sh sh Child” He says “Let me pleasure you, trust me you will like it ho ho ho~”   
He then leans his head down and kisses you on your cunt, then licks it, exciting a huge moan out of you. You shake a little as a continues to lick you harder and rougher. He sucks on it a little. Your hands begin to clench together, your eyes close, panting. Then his tongue proceeds to enter your virgin whole. Licking and swirling the inside. “aaah!” You moan really loud, You feel him laugh, as if he laughed inside you the vibrations from his laughter only exciting you more. He then lifts up as your about to orgasm, You whimper. “hehehe it’s okay, I will fill it with much more” With his one hand that was holding your legs open. He uses it to unzip his pants his shaft now springing out. “ Be prepared it will only hurt for a little bit” Then spreading your legs again he shoves himself in you popping you as he does this he grins when you scream out, Jack saying “Pop goes the weasel hehehehehe!” 

As you are still getting over the pain, he thrust in and out of you, Pain turning to pleasure. You moan, he starts to moan. He is thrusting in and out of you harder and harder. Your about to orgasm finally…then he stops. In to much pleasure to keep your thoughts to your self   
“don’t stop!!” He laughs and says “then call out my name while I thrust into you” ...You shake your head, anything to get that pleasure you know is just over the edge. He then thrust harder into you, moving and creaking your bed. You moan out his name as you orgasm. He then cums as well, You feel his fluid inside of you searing hot. He moans your name..Your in to much pleasure to wonder how he knows your name.   
He moves A little bit more in and out of you. Before you both collapse. Fallings asleep with you in his arms and him still inside of you.


End file.
